Instinct
by Pineapple Inc
Summary: Of many things that were in the world, one thing took all to hell. DxLeon. NC-17. Bacically no damn plot.


Groaning and moaning was heard throughout the room. It was very heavy and hot in the enclosure, the temperature high. The door was locked and it was dark in there, little to no light visible.

Two figures on the bed rubbed and grinded together, much like they were making music. They went in sync, their pelvises joined as frenzied hands tugged and ripped at clothes. They were based on instinct, living off it, feeding off it, acting out of habit. They had gained this trait from many of the others in the shop, an impression.

Skin was showing. The two men made noises as they kissed hurriedly. The blond made a shrill moan like sound as the paler one dived his hand into his pants, opened from the minutes before. They gripped the member roughly before pulling and stroking. They were animals in heat, passion rippling off them in waves.

"_Leon_," the pale one hissed into the other's ear before removing his shirt and practically ripped off the other garments as well.

The blond one, Leon, gasped in arousal as all his clothes were divested from him. He couldn't help but cry and whimper as he felt skin touch and friction come into play. His mind was in a haze of pleasure. His body, god his body, was numb with every touch the other gave him, sending jolts to his brain as every little nerve in his body burned himself with need.

"_Oh, god! D!"_

And god he was. The kami above him growled and snarled in lust as his hands touched everywhere; his lips were everywhere, taking Leon, _marking _Leon, with every bite. One hand found its way down Leon's body, at his entrance. Leon, _Oh! How he loved to say his name, _moaned helplessly as he penetrated his last barrier, his last defense. His single digit pushed into the willing body, causing damage to the other's already frail mind.

Leon found himself victim of this display of lust and affection, at its mercy. His body convulsed and shook in strain as more fingers entered him, loving him, _fucking_ him. He couldn't stop himself from whimpering when they left, only to be replaced by something much bigger. D may have been a girly looking guy, but he was very dominating come the time.

D's enlarged organ pushed passed Leon's tight ring, giving way to the muscles. It breached the barrier, inching into the body, pushing, and uhg! He was all the way in. He paused for a moment to give his mate, _his lover,_ time to get used to the intrusion. He felt blessed to have felt this amount of pleasure. Looking down at the blond he felt his will waver.

The one underneath D looked like a god. Peach, healthy skin that flushed everywhere. Scars marred the body, making it more beautiful. His face was a wreck. Flushed with the heat, the blue eyes clouded over with emotion, hair that was golden spread around his face like the sun, Leon was a beautiful lion. D's lion. How could he have tamed this creature? How? Not even D new.

Deciding it was time to take the other into bliss, D gave an experimental thrust. When he saw no pain in those expressive blue eyes, he gave into his instincts. He thrust in again, and again, and again, searching. He had to find it, for the moaning Leon was giving to him were not enough. God it wasn't enough. He wanted the other to _scream_. He wanted to hear the others pleasure, wanted to inflict it. He had found it when Leon moaned loudly by a particularly high thrust. His sweet spot.

Leon watched, stunned, as D gave a feral grin before pulling back and drilling back into him. He screamed when it hit that place in his body that felt _good_. His toes curled as the kami repeated the action, over and over again. His body tensed and strained itself. It was too much! He would explode! His eyes started to water and overflow as he was pelted into. His stomach coiled with a familiar feeling. He felt his body tighten itself. D gave him a breathless smirk before grabbing his erection and pumping it roughly.

Leon couldn't take it. His body felt tense and stiff, stalling his release. He had to let go! Between all the things D was doing, he had to! He screamed when he felt the rush, felt his damp seed squirt onto his chest and D's stomach. D felt himself cum as well; when Leon's heated walls tighten around his erection. He filled the other with his cum. He panted and leaned down to kiss Leon once more before pulling out. He heard Leon groan as his juices slipped out, spilling on the bed. D chuckled before pulling the cover over themselves, covering them from view.

Leon felt himself sigh with content as he snuggled into D's chest, smacking him when he chuckled again.

"Shut up," He said, "You make a good pillow. Go to sleep."

"Of course, my dear," D answered before kissing the other's forehead, "I love you."

"Love you too, pillow."


End file.
